


Aftermath

by DraconisSumeris



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisSumeris/pseuds/DraconisSumeris
Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of the battle of Exegol has its own set of challanges, as the rebellian has to hunt down any left that are loyal to the Final Order and work with planetary leaders to develop a new government to rule the galaxy, hopefully preventing more uprisings from taking place.Finn and Poe lead the efforts in different area, and Rey is finding her own truths while building her friendship with Finn and Poe.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Aftermath

Cold. Freezing cold. All she could feel, all she could sense. 

Is this, all there is? But what about luke? This couldn't be all there is. 

This isn't what she thought death would be like. 

Before long though, Rey felt a pull. Something calling her, guiding her. Something in the inky darkness was calling her, with such a warmth. She started to go towards it, as much as she could as she was. 

But then an even sharper pull came, it wasn't gentle, and pulled her along, quickly and sharply. 

Then suddenly, air rushed into her lungs, and she felt the cold and damp air, could smell the soil in the rain heavy atmosphere. 

And warmth. She felt warmth. Under her, around her. She slowly opened her eyes to find an anxious face staring at her. Black hair stuck to his face, warm eyes. 

Surprised, Rey sat up quickly, and took in this man. "Ben!" She gasped, raising her hand to his face. A look of relief crossed his face and eyes, so strong she could feel his shoulders drop from the tension. She hesitantly touched his face, and seeing no hostile intent in him at all, she pressed her hand into his skin. As she breathed, letting oxygen back into her system things started to sink in. "We did it." She murmurered, and Ben chuckled. 

"We did it." She could feel the vibrations from him as he chuckled, which made her aware of his arms holding her in his lap. Unfazed, she met his eyes, feeling their bond stronger then ever. Thiugh this time, it was something different. She felt her grudge against the man melt away, and instead felt a blossoming emotion in her chest as she looked at him. 

And without thinking, she kissed him. She leaned forward abruptly to kiss him, taking Ben completely by surprise. Though it wasn't a long kiss, it didnt take long for them to realize what they now had. Rey slowly broke the kiss, unsure of how he would take it. But he gave a stupid grin, almost as if he didn't believe what she had just done. 

Suddenly tired and weary, he let his head fall onto her shoulder, unable to fight the exhaustion that stuck to him like a shadow, and he closed his eyes. 

Alarmed at first, Rey tried to shake him, fearing that he had over exerted his life force. But as his breathing became deep and even, she realized he had simply gone unconscious. She held him for a few precious minutes, but the sound of the raging battle outside drew her attention. 

She had to go help them. 

Gently laying the now sleeping man down on the ground, Rey vowed that she'd come back for him. 

\-------- 

The battle ended decently quickly after Rey left to join them. All of the Star Destroyers where in pieces, sinking to the bottom of Exegol's ocean. The resistance got reports of the few stray star destroyer ships had also been destroyed. In light of the good news, General Poe and General Finn had given the order to return home in celebration and victory. 

Rey would join them soon enough. But first, she needed to go back. She had to find Ben. This new connection is something she didn't want to let go. But as she steered her X wing over to where she had landed before, Ben's tie fighter was gone. 

And when she went inside the old ruins? So was he. She could still feel his warmth, and felt a familiar pain run through her. 

"Rey." 

She felt, more then heard him. His rich voice echoing in her mind. She took a breath to steel herself before turning to look at him. 

"Why? I thought, that ..?" She couldn't finish her thought, didn't want to voice that she thought that they could start a new chapter together. After all, she knew he felt the same as her. 

"I know." He said softly, closing the distance bwteen them. " I am not leaving you. I have things i must do, must find. I have to make amends to the damage ive caused." Ben explained softly, gently touching her face. It felt slightly different, from the force rather then in person. But Rey almost found herself leaning into his touch. "My mother would want me too." 

Rey sighed, but looked up at him. "You could always work in the rebellion to do that. There's pleanty to do and-" Ben gave a small chuckle, causing ray to stop mid sentence. 

"Yes, in time. Right now your friends won't be willing to accept me, their enemy into their ranks. They don't quite understand the pulls and tugs of the force, what it can make people do." He said, with a sad smile. "Yes i would love to start there. To start by your side. But i must earn that position. I am not yet worthy of it." 

He pulled her too him and softly pressed his lips to her forehead, then let ger go. "Until then, it doesn't matter the distance that seperates us." 

Rey found herself nodding, though not happy with this outcome."If you must, Ben." She responded, with a slight frown. "I need to get back to the Rebellion." 

"This isn't goodbye." Ben murmured with a smile, before his image faded before her. Rey stood in the ruins a little bit longer before finally forcing her limbs to move, eventually breaking into a trot to get back to her ship. 

She climbed in, and quickly punched the coordinates to D'Qar. 

_i sure hope you know what you're doing, Ben._

**Author's Note:**

> Aahh im sorry i had too. The movie left me with just such a raw gaping wound. 
> 
> I had originally planned for this to be a one shot but realized its the perfect set up to explore the dynapics post war and also develop these two as an actual couple lmao


End file.
